Friends With A Twist
by LLFOREVER
Summary: AU-Starts at the Friends beginning with some of my own characters. Pairings: RossRachel, RichardMonica, DavidPhoebe


Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the Friends characters. The only characters that are mine are Jennifer, Courteney, David (David Bradley Remmicox goes by Brad), and the way I have portrayed Dr. Doug Mitchell, Lauren, and David (scientist David) (Yes they are named and modeled after Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox Arquette, and David Schwimmer! Lauren is Lauren Graham, from Gilmore Girls. Dr. Mitchell is the Dr. Mitchell from The One With Two Parts. He didn't have a first name, so I used George Clooney's first name from one of the BEST shows on television, ER. David is the David who's the scientist)  
  
Some things in here are from The Pilot and 10 years of Friends. It isn't mine. You'll recognize it. I didn't get the wording perfect, but oh well.  
  
Distributor: Please don't unless you ask me first!  
  
Pairings: Ross/Rachel, Richard/Monica, David/Phoebe, Chandler/Lauren, Brad/Jennifer, Doug/Courteney (For those of you who don't like Richard and Monica, this is my story. Don't read it if you don't like the pairings) {Starts out with Richard/Monica, Brad/Jennifer, Doug/Courteney, David/Phoebe}  
  
A/N: I got this idea after watching The Object of My Affection. After I started writing, I realized that it was taking a different turn than I'd hoped. I wasn't using the characters the way I wanted and the story just wasn't flowing. This is something different from The Object of My Affection, but it's partially something that could have happened. That didn't make sense, so on with the story! This is AU (Alternative Universe). NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism appreciated! Thanks! See the very end FIRST if you want a little background.  
  
1.00-The Pilot  
  
Rachel Green sighed as she trudged into a coffeehouse after running out on her wedding. She couldn't marry Barry. Not when she didn't love him.  
  
Monica Geller laughed with her friends, Phoebe Buffay, Joey Tribbiani, Jennifer Tipston, Ross Geller, Chandler Bing, Courteney Geller-Mitchell, Doug Mitchell and Brad Remmicox, as they discussed Phoebe's new boyfriend. Monica glanced out the window but turned her attention back to the conversation as Phoebe described her boyfriend.  
  
"David is so great. He's everything you'd think a scientist type guy wouldn't be. If we ever break up, believe me Ross, you'll be first on my list of guys to date next. But back to David. I'm really falling in love with him."  
  
"Oh! Mon, Mom and Dad called and said that they wanted to have dinner tomorrow night." Monica glanced at her older sister, Courteney.  
  
"Cece, they don't know I'm dating Richard!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"They're gonna flip out! Mom is going to rake me through the coals and you and Ross are just gonna watch!"  
  
"I'll be there too! With my handsome charm," Doug said, grinning. Monica rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that Courteney picked a great guy. Doug and Courteney had met in college, dated for two years, were engaged for one year, and then tied in the knot in a beautiful beach wedding in Malibu.  
  
"That's just it! Cece and Ross can never go wrong! Our parents think they're perfect. My mom doesn't even think I'll get married. What's worse, she doesn't care! Just as long as her golden twins are happy!" Monica took a deep breath after her rant and sat down. She glanced behind her when a bouquet, what looked like a wedding bouquet, landed in her lap.  
  
"Rachel? Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Monica! I'm so glad to see you. I ran out." Ross whirled around upon hearing Rachel's voice. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He started to say something but Monica spoke first.  
  
"You ran out?"  
  
"On my wedding. I didn't love Barry!"  
  
"But you didn't get married?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What? I didn't love him!"  
  
"I know, but you dropped your bouquet in my lap! If you'd gotten married, that would have meant something! Maybe Richard would finally propose!"  
  
"Well you know what Monica? If I'd gotten married, I wouldn't be here!" Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch beside Joey.  
  
"Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
"Joey, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day," Monica cried.  
  
"There's rules?" Monica watched as Brad whispered something in Joey's ear. Joey laughed.  
  
"Brad, what did you say?" Jennifer glared at her boyfriend of almost one year.  
  
"What? I just said that rules are meant to break!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that hot girls are all the reason you need to break the rules. I love you Jen!" Jennifer rolled her eyes but showed a hint of a smile.  
  
Ross told himself to close his mouth. Rachel Green, the woman he had loved since the 9th grade, was standing in front of him, looking gorgeous. Why was she wearing a wedding dress? None of it made sense. He corrected himself. He still loved Rachel. That much made sense. Except for the wedding dress. He fumbled and tried to say something.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Thanks. I wish I felt that way." Rachel bit her lip as she watched Ross pause awkwardly. She thought he was a geek back in high school and college but he'd changed. A handsome young man replaced his once boyish looks. He still had the adorable puppy dog eyes though, those soft brown eyes.  
  
"Hey! Someone tell me what's going on here," Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Well everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. Everybody, this is Rachel," Monica said, casting Ross a strange glance, who seemed transfixed by Rachel's appearance. She noticed that Courteney was watching him too.  
  
"Rachel, you remember Cece and Ross." Rachel nodded. Courteney, Monica's older sister, was pretty and popular when they were younger, but in every other regard, the complete opposite of Rachel. Now, Courteney smiled at Rachel as she leaned on a cute guy sitting next to her. Rachel caught a flash of diamond from her left hand and then noticed the guy's silver band. She found herself wondering if Ross had a girlfriend. Ross, Monica's older brother, had been a geek during high school and college, but he'd matured. Her chest tightened as their eyes met and he held her glance for a second before looking away.  
  
"You probably remember Brad and Jen. They're dating now. This is Doug, Cece's husband. That's Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey. My boyfriend," Monica paused.  
  
"Just walked in the door," Richard finished. He came over to Monica and put his arm around her.  
  
"Sweetie, this is Rachel. We grew up together. Rachel, you remember Richard right? Richard Burke?" Rachel glanced away from Ross and forced herself to say something.  
  
"Sure! Hi."  
  
"Excuse me." Rachel turned and glanced at a man with short white blond hair.  
  
"I'm Gunther. Can, can I get you anything?" Gunther smiled hopefully.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." Gunther nodded and turned away dejectedly.  
  
"Hey Monica, let's go to your apartment and sort things out," Ross said. Monica nodded.  
  
"Well, Joey and I can't, we're going to see a movie," Phoebe cut in. Monica nodded and then she, Richard, Rachel, Jennifer, Courteney, Doug, Brad, Chandler, and Ross left.

* * *

"All my life everyone's been telling me, you're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe. And then, today I stopped and said, 'What if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a purse, or, or a hat?" Rachel paused and listened.  
  
"No I don't want you to buy me a hat! It's a metaphor Daddy!" Rachel's face got angry as she listened again.  
  
"Well maybe I'll just stay here with Monica!" Everyone turned to look at Monica and Jennifer.  
  
"I guess we've established that she's staying here with Monica," Monica said.  
  
"She's sleeping in your room then," Jennifer replied.  
  
"She can sleep on the couch! It won't be that long will it? I mean, it's Rachel." Monica glanced back at Rachel.  
  
"Well maybe that's my decision." Rachel listened for a moment.  
  
"Well maybe I don't need your money! Wait, wait, I said maybe!"  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe I did that! And Mon, I can't barge in on you!  
  
I'm so sorry," Rachel said, tears streaming down her face. Monica bit her lip nervously and looked over at Jennifer. Rachel was like her sister, she couldn't just leave her without a place.  
  
"Rachel, I'm sure we could work something out," Monica said.  
  
"You could stay at my place Rachel." Jennifer glared at David, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone, including Rachel.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Rach, why don't you stay with me?" Rachel looked up at Ross, who had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way or anything." Inside, Rachel was leaping for joy.  
  
"It'll be fine, I promise." Ross smiled and squeezed Rachel's shoulder. Across the room, Monica and Courteney exchanged glances. Courteney smiled, thinking of how they'd both known how hopelessly in love Ross was with Rachel. Hell, everyone but Rachel knew.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'm staying with Ross." Ross nodded. Rachel gave Ross a half smile.  
  
"Do you want to go to my place now? Get settled in."  
  
"Sure. Mon, do you have some clothes I could borrow?" Monica nodded, relieved that she could do something to help. She hurried into her bedroom and grabbed a set of clothes and a pair of tennis shoes.  
  
"Here you go. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm not sure how much food Ross has in his fridge." Ross glared at Monica.  
  
"Thanks Mon. It's great to see you. I've really, really missed you. This is so nice of all of you. It was really nice meeting you." Ross opened the door for Rachel, who walked into the hallway. Courteney jumped up and hurried towards Ross.  
  
"Ross, don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Ross shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry. You're turning into Mon."  
  
"Whoa! Mom or Mon?"  
  
"Come to think of it, both of them! I'll see you later." Ross smiled and shut the door quickly. Monica came over to her older sister. Courteney raised her eyebrows and glanced towards the door.  
  
"Do you think he's going to do something stupid?"  
  
"Definitely. I'll bet you $1,000 that they'll sleep together tonight! Make that $1,500," Monica said, with a cocky grin.  
  
"No! I can't risk losing that much!"  
  
"Then I win!" Monica smiled, tauntingly. Courteney bit her lip in desperation. Monica laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Remember the Geller mottoes."  
  
"Hey! We promised we wouldn't use that anymore!"  
  
"What are the Geller mottoes?"  
  
"Chandler, you don't know the Geller mottoes? When we were growing up, we were so competitive." Jennifer and Brad struggled to hold back their laughter.  
  
"Competitive is an understatement," Jennifer said, between laughs.  
  
"They had competitions all the time and trophies for everything," Brad added.  
  
"Nobody ever wanted to compete with them for anything because they were, excuse me, are so violent."  
  
"I'm not violent! Ever," Monica and Courteney shouted at the same time.  
  
"I beg to differ! Monica, the Pictionary incident? Courteney, that game of pool when Central Perk was still a bar? Yeah, those weren't violent at all," Doug said, snorting back laughs.  
  
"We had two mottoes. Once a Geller, always a Geller and Gellers never lose. Whenever somebody lost a game or something, we would use the mottoes because it meant that if you really were a Geller, you shouldn't be losing. And if you lost, maybe you weren't a true Geller. Anyway, back to me! I win!"  
  
"Wait, how about $100?"  
  
"You're on! We should have a girls' night, you, me, Jen, and Pheebs!" Jen came over and stood by Monica.  
  
"I'm in," Jennifer said. Courteney glanced at her best friend and then back at her sister.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in too. Doug, I'm hanging out with the girls tonight, okay?" Doug nodded but didn't take his eyes off the TV. Chandler spoke up, with a mouthful of food.  
  
"So what do you guys think they're doing over there?" Doug leaned forward and whispered in Brad's ear. Courteney glared at Doug.  
  
"Doug! What did you say?"  
  
"They'll be having sex tonight."  
  
"Doug, you don't know Rachel. She's not that kind of gir... Well, okay. $100 on it?" Courteney gave Doug a teasing glance.  
  
"No thanks sweetie. You, Monica, and Ross do enough betting for all of us."  
  
"Doug?"  
  
"Yeah Cece?"  
  
"Remind me why I married you."  
  
"I'm shutting up now."  
  
"Thank you. Now let's see what my brother's doing!"

* * *

Ross opened his apartment door for Rachel and then locked it behind him. Rachel turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks again Ross. This is really nice of you."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her. Her looks were stunning, even in a wet wedding dress.  
  
"I'll put some towels in the bathroom for you." Rachel nodded, grateful for his generosity. Ross had always been nice, but she still couldn't get over how cute he was.  
  
"Rach, do you want some pizza for dinner? I can order some," Ross called out, from the bathroom.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Rachel realized she hadn't asked Ross if he had a girlfriend. Was there rules about dating after breaking off an engagement? She was still thinking about Ross when he came out of the bathroom and his eyes met hers. She felt her pulse quicken as she imagined his soft lips on hers, his hands holding her close. Ross faltered as his eyes met Rachel's. She was beautiful in every way, even more than she'd been in high school and college. Rachel was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Okay. I'll order the pizza and then I'm going to go out for a run if that's okay with you."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine!" Rachel smiled and then headed into the bathroom. Ross watched her and then went into his bedroom. He threw on a sweatshirt and then decided to leave one out in case Rachel got cold. Ross pulled out a packet of hot chocolate and set it out as well. He glanced outside as he called Pizza Hut. It had stopped raining. Ross pulled $20 out of his wallet in case he wasn't back before the pizza was there. Then he hurried out.

* * *

Rachel patted her hair dry and walked into the kitchen. Ross had left a packet of hot chocolate out. She smiled and mixed a cup of it. Rachel took it into the living room and sat down on the couch. She noticed that Ross had also left a sweatshirt out, which she immediately put on and then wrapped herself in the blanket lying on the couch.  
  
Ross burst through the door the next moment. Rachel turned around and realized he was drenched. Ross grabbed the $20 lying on the table and gave it to the delivery boy who, Rachel noticed, was standing in the doorway with their pizza. She jumped up to take the pizza into the kitchen and Ross shot her a grateful look. When she came back into the living room, Ross was taking off his sweatshirt to reveal his wet, white T-shirt, now clinging to his body. Rachel noticed his tight, solid abs.  
  
Rachel felt herself getting aroused. She felt like she was losing her mind and she was desperate to say something.  
  
"Ross, you must be freezing! Let me get you a towel." Rachel hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back into the living room and handed Ross the towel. She glanced up and looked into his soft brown eyes.  
  
Ross's eyes swept over Rachel. Everything was telling him to kiss her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. At first, he was hesitant. Then Rachel ran her hands through his hair and around his neck drawing him closer. He grazed her lips with his tongue, teasing her with it. As the kiss turned from hot and passionate to a desperate, fiery, want of, a need of something more, Ross broke apart.  
  
"Rach, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"More sure than I've ever been of anything." That was all the answer Ross needed. He kissed her again and led her into his bedroom.

* * *

Phoebe and Joey walked into Monica and Jen's apartment to see everyone gathered around the window. Joey went to the fridge and began rooting through it.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Phoebe walked over and peered out the window.  
  
"Ross and Rachel are having sex," Monica crowed.  
  
"Oh, ew! You and Cece are watching your brother have sex?"  
  
"Let me see too!"  
  
"Joey! No! We just saw them kiss and then go into the bedroom."  
  
"How sweet! Oh! They're lobsters!"  
  
"They're what?"  
  
"Come on Cece, you have to know. It's a proven fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. You can even see old lobster couples walking around the tank holding claws."  
  
"Hey Cece, I'm going home, okay?" Courteney turned and walked over to the door where Doug was standing.  
  
"Kay, I love you. I'll see you later, but if you're sleepy don't wait up. Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. I love you." Doug gave Courteney a quick kiss and then he left. Richard put his hands on Monica's shoulders.  
  
"Mon, I'm gonna go too. I love you. Let's have dinner tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Actually, my parents are coming for dinner."  
  
"Then I'll come over here for dinner."  
  
"Remember about them not knowing about us?"  
  
"We should tell them."  
  
"Can't we tell your parents first?"  
  
"Uh, my parents are dead."  
  
"You are so lucky! I love you. Bye," Monica said, smiling. Richard kissed her and left too.  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend's so dreamy. I wonder what our wedding's going to be like," Phoebe teased.  
  
"I don't think about that."  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?" Monica glared at Courteney.  
  
"Couldn't be more terrified."  
  
"Don't worry. I totally understand," Chandler added. "With every woman, the wondering, the hoping that they don't want to get too serious. It's like torture. I mean with Janice, it was like whoa, and why am I still talking?"  
  
"I don't know," Monica said, groaning.  
  
"Go home! All of you, Joey, Brad." Joey, Chandler, and Brad all got up and walked towards the door. Brad and Jennifer conferred briefly before kissing and then the guys left.  
  
Monica, Courteney, Jennifer, and Phoebe sat on the couch together eating popcorn when the phone rang. Monica grabbed the phone instantly.  
  
Mon: Hello 

Ross: Hey, it's me

Mon: So how'd things go with you and Rachel? Is she settled in?  
  
Monica grinned and flipped the phone onto speaker.  
  
Ross: Uh well, yeah

Mon: How is she?

Ross: Doing really well

Cece: Come on Ross, we know you two slept together!

Ross: Cece? Mon, am I on speaker phone?

Jen: Ross, we saw you too kissing!

Mon: Are you two getting together? That would be so great!

Ross: The guys aren't there, are they? I don't know. I mean I know I'd like to.

Cece: Please Ross, you've liked her since 9th grade.

Ross: We haven't talked about it. I don't know how she feels.

Pho: Who cares? You're lobsters!

Ross: Well I've got to go. You can explain that one later Phoebe

Pho: No, not Phoebe. Regina Philange

Ross: Cece, Mon? I'll meet you guys at the coffeehouse around 11:00, okay? Love you guys.

Cece: See you then. Love you too.  
  
Jennifer laughed as Ross hung up the phone.  
  
"He turned out to be a great brother, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Monica agreed.  
  
"You guys are all so lucky to have good siblings. Jennifer has the hot brother and Mon and Cece have each other and Ross. I'm stuck with Ursula!"  
  
"But don't you think it's cool to have a twin? I thought that was great growing up. Someone to beat up, quick and easy," Courteney said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I remember one time I sat on Ross's foot and almost broke. My parents had to take him to the emergency room while he was screaming that it hurt like hell."  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was me, not Ross! It did hurt like hell! Oh, guess what? Doug and I are talking about having a baby!"  
  
"That's so great! I'm so happy for you," Jennifer said. She leaned over and gave Courteney a hug.  
  
"I'd be an aunt! I'll feed it so much it will never be hungry!" Courteney rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mon, do that to your own children. Or Ross's. I don't want mine to be little Monicows."  
  
"Hey! You and Ross promised you would never use that again!"  
  
"I like it! Monicow," Phoebe said, trying it out.  
  
"I don't! They used to call me that all the time. And I would cry, because it was true! I was a cow."  
  
"But guys, about a baby, we're just talking about it for now."  
  
"Cece, I really hope you do. That'd be great," Jen said.

* * *

Ross opened his eyes as Rachel moaned and leaned against him. He glanced at the clock as he remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
"Rach. Rach, wake up," Ross whispered. He kissed her gently as she rolled over to face him.  
  
"Last night was amazing Rach. I can't believe we did it."  
  
"Five times! Ross, it really was great. And it meant so much to me."  
  
"So does that mean you want to do it again?" Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Won't that be kind of weird though? Us being roommates?"  
  
"Nah, we'll just be skipping over the dating for a year before you live together. At least that's how Cece and Doug did it."  
  
"Do you want to have dinner tonight, or is that rushing it?"  
  
"Rachel, we just slept together. I think it's a little late to talk about rushing it. But I can't. My parents are coming for dinner. You can come though."  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't feel comfortable interrupting a family dinner thing."  
  
"Nah, it'll be fun. Doug and Cece will be there. My parents will spend their time ripping into Monica about Richard."  
  
"Oh yeah. I meant to ask you, how did they get together?"  
  
[Flashback]  
  
[Jack and Judy's house, Judy's birthday]  
  
Courteney, Doug, Monica, and Ross walked into the house to be greeted by several family friends.  
  
"Happy Birthday Judy," Doug said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Courteney, I'm so glad you're getting married. Doug is such a nice boy. And it may be the only time your father and I get to pay for a wedding."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Mom? You don't think I'm going to get married?"  
  
"Well dear, you don't even have a boyfriend! I'm not holding my breath for you to get married and settle down."  
  
"That's right! Our little Harmonica doesn't need all that. There are some people, like Courteney and Ross, who need to be in a secure relationship that's moving somewhere, with a good job. But I've always been glad that our Harmonica isn't one of those girls who sit around waiting for a husband and a baby," Jack added. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
Monica sighed as she sat down with a scotch on the rocks with a twist. She looked up to see a handsome older man pouring a drink.  
  
"Dr. Burke?"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Dr. Burke, it's me, Monica."  
  
"Wow! You look so great! And call me Richard."  
  
"Richard, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How are you? You don't look like you're having too much fun."  
  
"Well, my mom just finished slaughtering me about not having a boyfriend or a job right now." Monica smiled to herself when she saw Richard straighten up a little when she said she didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Let me say goodbye to your mom and I'll drive you home."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? I mean, it is my mom's birthday."  
  
"It's fine. I'm taking them out to dinner Saturday night."

* * *

[Monica and Jen's apartment, Jen is over at Brad's]  
  
"Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem. I guess I better go."  
  
"Okay. Unless, unless you want to come in for a little while."  
  
"Sure. That'd be great."  
  
"What can I get you to drink?"

* * *

[Monica is obviously a little tipsy]  
  
"Mon, I think I'm going to go now. It's been fun seeing you again," Richard said, standing up.  
  
"No! We're having so much fun, you don't want to go and ruin all of it!" Monica stood up and glanced into Richard's eyes. Suddenly, she kissed him and then pulled away.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It just, I mean..."  
  
"It's okay." Richard leaned forward and kissed her. This time the kiss became more passionate. Monica slipped off his jacket.  
  
"Wait, Mon, how drunk are you?"  
  
"Drunk enough to know I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage." (Like that line is from TOW The Truth About London)

* * *

[Monica and Jen's apartment, everyone is there]  
  
Monica opened her bedroom door and walked out, smiling.  
  
"Hey Mon, why are you all dressed up? You look nice," Ross said.  
  
"Thanks. I have a date."  
  
"Great. What's his name?"  
  
"It is a guy, right?" Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Joey, it is a guy."  
  
"Mon, what's his name? Come on, tell me," Courteney said.  
  
"You and Ross have to promise me that you guys won't get all judgmental. It's Richard Burke."  
  
"Richard Burke, who's, Dr. Burke? You have a date with Richard? Why, why would that bother me Cece?"  
  
"I don't know Ross. Maybe it's because our baby sister is going out with Richard Burke? Oh my God, he's like a quarter of a century older than you!"  
  
"Yeah, and remember when she was 10 and Richard was 31, Dad used to say, 'God I hope those two get together someday."  
  
"Come on guys. I'm really excited about this. He is one of the nicest, sexiest guys that I've ever dated."  
  
"Look Mon, all we're saying is be careful. I mean, you're dating a guy who was alive and can remember when Kennedy was assassinated," Ross said, with a warning tone in his voice.

* * *

[Ross's apartment, Courteney and Ross are there]  
  
"Ross, look, there's Mon and Richard."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but they look good together."  
  
"They do. I think Monica's happier than she's ever been."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Wow. So they're really serious."  
  
"Yeah. We think Richard's going to propose. Their two-year anniversary is coming up. But enough about them," Ross said. He kissed Rachel gently.  
  
"As much fun as an encore would be, didn't you tell Mon we'd meet her at 11:00?"  
  
"Yeah." Rachel smiled and gave Ross a quick kiss before getting up. Ross laid back for a minute.  
  
Ross (VO): _I think Rachel could be the one._  
  
**Next on Friends...**  
  
[Jewelry store, Brad walks in and sees Richard]  
  
"I'd like to see that one please," Richard said. He bent over and studied the ring that the jeweler handed him.  
  
"Sir, that one is a Princess Cut, about 1.7 carats."  
  
"I'll take it."

* * *

[Monica and Jen's bathroom, Phoebe]  
  
Phoebe glanced into the trashcan.  
  
"Oh my God. Someone's pregnant."

* * *

[Monica and Jen's, Monica and Richard]  
  
"I don't want to be with someone who isn't going to commit! I love you more than I've ever loved anybody but I can't be with you if our relationship isn't going to go anywhere," Monica shouted, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

A/N: Here's a who's who and what's what.  
  
Courteney Geller-Mitchell, Ross Geller, and Monica Geller are siblings; Courteney and Ross are twins. Courteney is married to Doug Mitchell. Ross has NEVER been married. Monica is dating Richard Burke.  
  
Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay, Chandler Bing, and Joey Tribbiani are just like they were in the beginning. Chandler and Joey share the apartment across from Monica, who shares her apartment with Jen. Doug and Courteney live next to Monica and Jen's, in #20. Brad lives next to Chandler and Joey's in #21. Doug and Courteney's place is nice, much like Monica and Jen's. Brad's is a bachelor's place like Chandler and Joey's. Ross lives in Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. David lives above Ross's. Phoebe lives in her current apartment.  
  
Jennifer Tipston is Cece's best friend and Brad Remmicox is Ross's best friend. Brad and Jen are dating. Brad, Jen, Courteney, Ross, Monica, and Rachel all go back to when they were kids. 


End file.
